


Call Out My Name

by Mskristinamay



Series: The Song Collection (Thiam Story) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Liam, He's coming for you Theo, M/M, Sad Liam, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: Liam can't believe it... can't believe Theo left. What he can believe though is that when he finds him, the chimera is in sooooo much shit.Based of the song Call Out My Name by The Weeknd





	Call Out My Name

Liam woke to a stillness in the house that hadn’t been there since he was a little kid and he knew. Just knew. He curled up into a ball and closed his eyes, letting the earth shattering pain rip through him. _Theo was gone._

 

**We found each other, I helped you out of a broken place.**

He had known there was something different about Theo. Which is why he was so angry around the boy most of the time. Knowing that he was no good for him but needing him all the same. Feeling restless and nothing but dread until he saw that strong clawed hand pop back out of the ground from where he’d been banished.

**  
You gave me comfort.**

Theo was always there helping him, always, making him become dependent on him. And now he had ripped that security away.

**  
But falling for you was my mistake.**

Liam should have listened to his friends. Should have known Theo would break his heart, hell his soul.

**I put you on top, I put you on top. I claimed you so proud and openly.**

He’d taken responsibility for him, in the eyes of his pack it sort of made sense. But when the war finished and Liam decided that he couldn’t fake how he felt about the chimera anymore he clung to Theo. Ready to fight anyone who dared to tell him not to be with the person he loved and needed.

**  
And when times were rough, when times were rough, I made sure I held you close to me.**

Through the nightmares, stupid fights, protecting the town they’d been there for each other. Always. How could Theo do this to him? How could he leave him? How could walk away from everything they had built.

**So call out my name.**

Fuck. Why didn’t he wake Liam, why didn’t he try to take care of him? He knows he probably should have reacted better to what happened, should have trusted that Theo was doing what was best for them, but instead he freaked.

**  
Call out my name when I kiss you so gently.**

Images flashed before his eyes of all the good times. Them at the quarry swimming with their friends, chasing each other through the preserve, the soft sweet kisses that had them both moaning and greedily begging for more. Theo hovering over him with the warmest green eyes during their first time, cherishing him… loving him.

**  
I want you to stay.**

He hiccup-sobbed from trying to hold it in for so long. Theo left him.

**  
I want you to stay, even though you don't want me.**

Had he been so naïve, so naïve to think that they were in this together, that Theo loved and needed him as much as Liam did him? Fuck what if his friends were right in their beginning assumptions… what if Theo had just been using him.

**  
Girl** _(boy),_ **why can't you wait? Girl** _(boy),_ **why can't you wait 'til I fall out of love?**

No. No, Theo wouldn’t do that to him. He’d gone out of his way so many times to make sure Liam _didn’t_ get hurt. But he could have at least said goodbye, could have at least given Liam a buffer between despair and depression. Instead he was experiencing both. Being swallowed whole.

**  
Girl** _(boy),_ **call out my name, and I'll be on my way.**

He needed to find Theo, needed to see him. Needed to punch him in the fucking face for being a dummy but then pull him into the tightest hug ever and make sure he knew how much Liam needed him.

**  
I'll be on my,**

His phone buzzed and he hurriedly tried to find it in case it was _him._ It wasn’t and he began to pace his room. Vision blurring between human and animal, sadness and grief morphing into anger and hurt.

**  
I almost cut a piece of myself for your life.**

And he’d do it again, gladly, if that meant Theo could come back. He’d do anything to bring him back.

**  
Guess I was just another pit stop 'til you made up your mind.**

Liam was fuming now. He wouldn’t let Theo do this to him… to them.

**  
You just wasted my time.**

He scowled as he threw open his bedroom door, a bitter taste on his tongue, his wolf annoyed that he had just watched Liam be weak and pathetic as their mate got further and further away from them.

**You're on top, I put you on top. I claimed you so proud and openly, babe.**

He had, but maybe he hadn’t claimed Theo enough. To the point where he couldn’t run away anymore. A snarl ripped passed his lips, his wolf in agreeance.

**So call out my name.**

_I’m coming for you, Theo._


End file.
